Twenty Questions
by Hold on hero
Summary: Jak, Keira and Dax play a harmless game of 20Q. But with a few creative questions, Keira spills her deepest secret. JxK and a disturbed Daxter. Read and Review, please!


Geeze, you guys aren't writing any good Jak and Keira lately! Well, here's an update with me and a good Romance fic attached. Hope you all like it!

So, here's the scoop. I will be fixing this, but I just wanted to clear it up. I decided to end TFI2 on chapter 9 because it was becoming such a hassle to keep up with. When, if I'm feeling up to it, I will write a third story and that will be the conclusion to the series. I just have so much going on in my life I can really only write one shots. What, with the boy friend and the family, this Easter is going to be busy.

Also, all of my series are going to be on hold until the summer. I KNOW. It's very horrible, but I can only get a few good stories in here and there, and most of my fics are warm-ups for writing my real story, which I am planning on submitting to publish. My friend Justine and I are writing a sequel to it, so I might be on hiatus for long periods of time.

It's just that in the summer, I won't have anything to do, so it's a lot easier to concentrate on what I wrote before. In the meantime, enjoy my one shot and keep reading all those great series out there!

----

Enjoy... while you can...

---

"So, I've been thinking," Daxter chirped up as him, Jak and Keira walked down to Sentinel Beach with sleeping bags in hand. They were sleeping on the beach, after a long lecture about the dangers of it from Samos, "I thought that Antonella would like me more if I wore a suit to school and maybe flashed a little skin?"

Jak sighed and Keira laughed, because it was honestly the stupidest thing they had ever heard.

Daxter beamed, "So you agree it's a good idea?"

"No," Jak sighed, "No, I don't. Dax that is the weirdest attempt for a girl I've seen in years. You guys are going out; you shouldn't have to make her like you more."

"YOU CAN'T TALK!" Daxter screeched, making both Jak and Keira jump, "You don't even like anyone! And I know this, because instead of being out and about, you've been in your room listening to 'Master of Puppets' the whole day long. NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM 'MASTER OF PUPPETS', JAK!"

"He's got a point," Keira agreed, "A very bad point, but a reasonable one."

Jak put on his innocent face, "You guys have no idea if I like anyone or not. And I do, so you can't come up with a remark."

Daxter and Keira stared at Jak as he walked ahead of the group before turning around, "C'mon, we wanna get there before the sun goes down, or we can't play soccer!"

About an hour later, the sun had gone down, Keira had kicked their butts in soccer, and they were soaking wet with ocean water. They went behind a tall sentinel and dried off, while sitting in the sand and looking out on the oncoming sunset.

"I have an idea!" Jak said, "Let's play 20 questions! And Keira can pick first!"

"Why me?" Keira groaned, "Why not Daxter?"

"FIRST QUESTION," Jak interrupted, "First pick a person."

Keira paused and thought first and then, "Okay, got one."

"Okay, is this person male or female?" Jak asked thoughtfully.

"Male," Keira said dreamily.

"Do I know this person?" Jak asked again, confused by her dreamy state.

"I would hope." She said back.

"Do you _like_ this person?" Jak snickered, "Like, really like?"

"Yes."

"...how old is this person?" Jak asked. It was definitely getting narrow.

"Fifteen," Keira answered back with a smirk.

"Where exactly does this person live?" 

"In Sandover,"

Daxter interrupted, "But that only narrows it down to Jak and me."

Keira nodded lightly, because she knew Jak was staring at her intensely.

"Okay, sixth question..." Jak continued, "Would you kiss this person?"

Keira blushed, but nodded none the less.

"...Would you...um...marry this person?" Jak asked timidly.

"I'd say yes as soon as he asked me." She said back smiling.

"C'mon, Jak," Daxter pleaded, "Ask her what color his hair is or something."

"I'm only on the eighth question!" Jak complained, "Wait... I'd win. Never mind, then. Keira, final question: does his name end with an "R" or a "K"?"

Keira buried her face in her knees and mumbled something inaudible. Jak leaned closer and told her to repeat it, when suddenly she brought her head up and shouted out to the open ocean:

"K!"

A stunned silence took over the underside of the sentinel. The echo of waves lapping rang throughout the stony silence.

"O...One more question..." Jak stuttered stupidly, "Are you serious?"

And another hour later, Daxter was so disgusted he had to move to the other side of the beach, Jak was utterly stunned, Keira was happier than ever, and Jak and Keira had already shared their fist kiss by the age of fifteen.

Fin

---

Well? What do you think? Don't ask about the whole 'Master of Puppets' thing. I've been listening to it. Reviews are highly recommended! I LOVE YOU GUYS.

-Hero


End file.
